


The Flames that Love Kindled

by 11Cleyva



Category: The Red Green Show (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, Crossdressing, Depression, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Cleyva/pseuds/11Cleyva
Summary: Three years into their marriage, Winston Rothschild iii has yet another burden to bare. Ranger Gord has nothing but having children on the mind.Last in the TrilogyRanger Gord x Winston Rothschild iii
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The area of Possum Lake hadn't changed much over the past three years, but for Ranger Gord so much had changed for him. His new job of park ranger had improved his morale of meaning and existence. It was almost as he felt when he was just 18 going into the tower for the first time, though his life now was different then it was those many years ago. He was 48, married, and now the happiest he had ever been in years. Happy he could express who he was in the world of now, no more hiding. He was happily married to Winston Rothschild the third for these three years, the golden ring around his finger showed his loyalty and love as it shined in the afternoon sun. He gazed out upon the Possum Lake as the wind blew small waves on its murky surface. 

It's not that he liked being in the sun but the mid-summer heat wore on him, though he couldn't return to the ranger booth until Ed Frid had captured the angered possum that had rummaged through the garbage. 

The soft sounds of nature were cut out by the screams of the animal control expert, most were of fear, but other screams were of pain. What a lovely day for Gord besides that. He watched as the Friday crowd of the occasional family came out for a picnic near the lakefront. Gord watched as the children enjoyed the thick water as they played, thinking what it would be like having a child of his own. 

"I got that possum out of there." Ed said breaking the man's dreams, turning to see the much fatter behind him covered in his own blood and torn blue shirt. "Nothing's angrier than a pregnant possum."

Gord gave a nod and turned back at the family that had moved down the shore. "Do you think that a man can get pregnant?" 

Complete silence from Ed as his eyes changed in size several times. He had to have hearing damage to hear such an insane rambling. "For a second there I thought you asked me if men can get pregnant…" he bounced as he spoke. 

"I did." Gord stood from the park bench to still tower over the six-foot man. 

"Oh…no, Ranger Gord-"

"Park. Park Ranger Gord." he held a long finger to pause the man's mistake. 

"Park Ranger Gord, men are biologically unable to have kids. Make kids yes, but not HAVE them." Ed dabbed his scraped forehead with an already bloody handkerchief. "Besides, why would you want to have kids?" 

"I don't know. Just a thought." The ranger let out a sigh, outstretching a hand to shake for Ed helping get the enraged animal from the booth that Gord may have poked it with sticks before Ed arrived. The animal control officer still seemed shaken, beaten, and confused by everything that had happened in the past 30 minutes. Gord still shook his hand. "Then how do people who are the same make kids?" 

"Oh, they don't make them, no, they adopt them."

"Like steal them from other people?" 

"No, that would be kidnapping. Adopting is like going to the pound for a dog no one wants. Except maybe not as awful sounding as that…."

The ranger squinted his eyes in the sun and began to look out over the lake, completely ignoring Ed who stood no more than three feet away trying to release the handshake. Even at times Ed didn't know how anyone could have decided living with Ranger Gord was a good idea. Though he knew he wasn't perfect, his own girlfriend had left him due to the fact he dragged his feet on getting married, but Ed still felt a little more comfortable in real world life. If he didn't say that out loud, the last time he did, Gord's husband had become more threatening then. 

"Hey Ed!" Gord shouted thinking the man had walked away. 

"Don't shout, I just got my hearing back after that woodpecker-" Ed animated his hands to act as the bird that had borne into his ear. "I guess I should be grateful though, it did take out a bug in there, but it was a mean way of doing it…"

"Oh." Gord stopped his words he was going to speak and changed his mind. "Well, thank you Ed." The fat man seemed confused but nodded allowing Gord to get back to his cramped booth to pick the mess caused by the possum. 

……. 

On the other side of town, Winston worked his way through the hot summer sun, trying to avoid the sweat getting into his eyes from under the hard plastic hat which he used more often to hide his receding hairline than for the job at hand. 

In his mind he still was trying to understand the news he learned. It had been a year since Mike had left town on holiday, but when he said trip it could have meant jail or running to avoid the police. But it was truly a holiday, Winston had given him leave. But that call he got due to his relation to Mike Hamar as half-brother, the call that made his heart stop and his stomach feel it dropped. 

Winston looked up from the job at hand, the loud truck roaring as it worked on draining the septic tank. The flies became aggressive in the summer, trying to bite at his neck. He'd swat at them but the yellow leather gloves covering his hands were coated in a layer of black from opening the lid of the tank. His muck boots became heavier with the weight of sewage caked on them, as he placed the black hose deep into the hole and began to walk to the tanker. 

Turning it off, he stood with his head resting on his arm. It had been two weeks when the words, 'Mike Hamar has passed' were spoken on Winston's telephone. His mind couldn't help but to replay it over and over. He lifted his head from resting to start walking back to the hose. 

The 53 year old Winston bent over to pick the hose up but felt his back crack as he stood back up. Thankfully, he had a few new staff members that worked the outer Possum Lake area, no more did he have to go to Port Asbestos or past Mercury Creek. But the loss of Mike, not only as the phone answerer but just as a glimmer of what could have been a complete family. 

Winston heaved a hard sigh as he dragged the hose back to the tanker, wrapped it around securing it tightly. He hadn't told Gord about Mike's passing, in fact he hid it from his husband. The burden was just Winston's to hang on to, he knew it was eating him away from the inside, but he held onto it. 

The small man finished his work and began to retreat to his cab of the tanker. He slammed the door, trying to bite his inner cheek before having to pick Gord up soon from his park job and the start of another day of smiling through the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was your day?" Winston asked as the slender man shut the passenger door. He shifted it into gear and began to drive off out of the park. Seeing the many guests who were packing their vehicles starting to hold their noses from the stench of his truck. It always felt like another notch in his heart seeing others act this way around him and his tanker. Winston knew he couldn't smell, everything had the same scent if he could call it that, just cold air through his nose. His light brown eyes looked away and back to the road, as Gord smiled at him.

"Ed had to come and get an angry possum, it found its way into the garbage." Gord turned to face the man driving, making an invisible size of the creature. "It was huge, Ed said it was pregnant with babies." He let a longing sigh out as the trees around them sped by fast in a blur. 

Winston nodded, Gord had already called him at work about the pregnant possum but he let the man go on. "Anything else?" 

The man next to him shook his head and shrugged. "What about you? You seem awfully quiet today. Normally you have such interesting stories you can't wait to share." Gord could smell and see by the unusually dirty clothes that it was a rough day. Gord was thankful the windows were down so he could have some fresh air. 

"Well, if you want to know. I had four pump outs today, all of which were backed up. The mayor's office was completely destroyed by a backflush. There was just stuff everywhere. I've about seen it all in my life, but I've never seen it that bad." Winston laughed at the end, he smiled the best he could. He could feel Gord's beaming face still looking at him. There was a man who could hear all the worst of the day and still love him, even if he was covered in those stories. "Hey, want to grab a quick meal for tonight? I don't feel like cooking."

The ranger gave a nod, as Winston was able to fit the large wheels into the parking lot. He and Gord had pointed out a pizza restaurant, allowing the tall man to get the food himself. Winston again was tired of the side looks whenever he came around, he had noticed another family trying to wave the stench away. They'd all be sad if he wasn't, they'd be living in their filth with no one to help. With a kiss to the cheek, Gord exited and walked into the doors. Each time looking back at the tanker smiling, it made the man sitting in the driver's seat smile more to know he was loved so much. Gord gave such looks of endearment to the man wherever they went, unashamed of the truck, stench and Winston's height. 

The man behind the wheel, gripped the black plastic of the grooved circle in front of him, tightening his fingers trying to tell himself to not break. He knew he was going back to the deceit, why did he feel the need to hide? He was married to Gord, the ranger would understand. Winston looked up and stopped his thoughts, he felt his chest tighten from the emotions clawing at his heart. With a heavy exhale he lifted his head to see the smiling ranger happily coming back to the tanker. 

"I'm back." Gord's voice chimed as he clutched the box in one hand and the door closing in the other. He planted a kiss on Winston's cheek, Gord felt something off about the man but couldn't figure out what.

"Is something wrong?" Gord finally asked as they rounded the corner of the newly installed roundabouts in town. 

"No, I'm good." Winston lied through his teeth, only now Gord could sense the white lie after so many years with the man. But he nodded not wanting to pry at him. 

"Oh this pizza smells really good." Gord spoke as the hot box sat on his lap. He was hungry since the possum ate his leftovers, the cream corn he had packed in a small plastic container from home. 

"Oh yeah?" Winston asked, oblivious to the scent of food. If there was one thing he wished he had it was the ability to smell, but if he did then possibly his career choice wouldn't be the best. Tried as he did to gain a better understanding of the food's aroma he just couldn't. But he'd home soon, a shower and some food would be in his plans and the rest was up to fate. "Almost home…" he said as he peered into the side mirror to back into his driveway. 

The home far away from the city and from the noise of traffic, sat Winston and Gord's house. The yard was sprawling with acres of grass, a built from scratch gazebo for Gord to enjoy being out without having to climb a tree and a small pond teaming with wildlife in actual water instead of the gunk Possum Lake had. He parked the tanker and allowed the engine to stop as he pulled the keys out. 

"You know Gord, I'm just…" he wanted to say it but stopped, "I'm just not sure what to do." he alluded to his feelings but Gord just kept his eye contact. 

"About what?" the ranger lowered his voice to a tone only used for sombre moments. "Winston, what's really going on? You just don't seem yourself, you've been different for weeks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the smaller man snapped opening the door, leaving the conversation. Gord followed close behind with the food in hand. Winston didn't know why he ran away from the moment just to rush into the home and for what? To just avoid the situation once more, but he did his best to. Leaving the caked on boots outside the door, allowing Gord to shut it behind himself. The taller man walked past him, avoiding eye contact as he placed the food down on the counter. He turned to watch as the shorter began his way to the bathroom for a shower. Trudging up the wooden stairs, Gord didn't know whether to follow or just avoid him. Winston was his whole world, he had no one to turn to when his world was crashing before his eyes.

The ranger returned to the door to collect the mail from the slot. He gently walked across the rugs and lifted the envelopes. Advertisements for cable, toss. Coupons they'd never use, toss. A letter from a funeral home, toss- Gord paused. He listened closely for the shower to be on, he heard the water running.

The envelope had Winston's name on it, but who would have died? Gord was burning to find out as he put his thumb under the sealed flap. He was conflicted to open it but he knew Winston would never tell him until too late. He did it, he broke the seal as he hurried off into the den. There Gord continued to pull the flap up and take out the papers. A letter and a death certificate. Gord's smokey grey eyes widening at the name, 'Mike Hamar.' This is what Winston was so upset about, this is why he was acting so strange. Gord now wished he hadn't found out this way as he pushed the papers back into the envelope. He had to make sure Winston didn't find he opened it, he stuffed it into a book on the shelf that no one reads. Gord felt sick from what he had done but he just couldn't let him find out, he placed the book back with the others as he left the den, acting as if nothing had happened. Except now he knew the truth, the terrible truth. Winston had lost his half-brother, the man he knew for most his life as a friend and three years ago as his relative. 

The park ranger left the den quietly as he made his way up the wooden staircase, the darkness from lack of light made it seem as if it stretched forever. Only the light was that of the bathroom, where Winston stood in the shower allowing the warm water to cover him. It seemed to him that the day slowed when he took a shower, and here he could just lose his worry about the outer world. His soft brown eyes opened when the bathroom door creaked outside the glass and shower curtain. He knew Gord had come in to wait for his shower after his. 

Gord clutched his clean clothes for the shower and sat on the fuzzy toilet lid cover, unsure if he should say anything. "Have you heard anything from Mike since his vacation?" He asked very plainly, knowing full well but he wanted to gain something else from his husband. As sinister as he may have been but he would get the truth from Winston one way or another. 

The man in the shower paused his shampooing, it must have been just the suds in his ears. "What?" he asked, continuing to rinse the shampoo from his thinning yet still curled hair.

Gord crossed his arms, he knew he was giving an attitude. But this was his way of giving back the attitude he received from Winston. "Have you heard anything from Mike since his vacation?" his voice was much more stern. 

"No, I haven't. Why?" the shorter man asked, and continued, "Did you want me to turn the water off or no?" 

"Just asking." Gord started to undress his light sky blue shirt and leather holster around his body. His clothes were always easy to remove quickly, he couldn't help but to slip into the shower before the other man left. He wanted to be angry at the man but he couldn't when he saw him in all his glory. Winston turned to look at the taller man, he wanted to be tough at the moment but allowed a smile to come over his lips. 

He had time to think of his outburst at the ranger, "Look I'm sorry, Gord. I didn't mean to get angry at you. It's been a rough day, a real hot one."

Gord smiled but behind he hid as much sadness as Winston did. "I know, it's been difficult." He graced a hand over the wet slickened shoulder of the other man, hoping to give some comfort just in the touch. "and I love you." 

"I love you too, Gord." Winston said and leaned in to a kiss, and left the warm shower.


	3. Chapter 3

With the food gone and much of the night as well, the two men made their way to bed. Each man had to wake at the same time, Gord needed transportation to his job and Winston had to drive him. The fan above cooled them in the room as the tv glowed in the darkness, Winston watched a television movie as Gord got cozy next to him. 

The hot summer season made sitting close to each other unbearable, but the ranger couldn't help but to snuggle. Gord wore a small pair of sleep shorts, with his long legs and upper body exposed to the cool air blowing. Winston almost seemed the same but wore a simple green t-shirt and grey boxers, covered in the thin sheet of the bed. His eyelids heavy from the day, each blink seemed to almost burn. It could have been from the day of work or even his subtle crying he did in the shower before Gord came into the bathroom earlier. His eyes looked down to Gord who rubbed his long fingers over his stomach. Winston knew everything for them had been going so well, from job success for Gord and job expansion for himself.

The man under the weight of Gord’s head resting on his arm, tried his best to wrap his own arm around the man to bring him to rest under and place his cheek to the man’s chest. Gord gave a soft exhale as he snuggled closer, in complete bliss. This is what Gord wanted in his life, the companionship, love, and devotion that Winston gave him. Gord knew he was a handful at times from his lack of interaction in normal society since before ‘Welcome back Kotter’ even ended. Gord opened his smokey grey eyes catching a glimpse of the tv, then to strain his gaze to his husband.

“Win, if you’re tired, we should get to bed.” Gord spoke softly breaking the other man’s focus on the television. 

“It’s only nine, I’m good for a bit longer.” Winston answered, stretching out as he turned the set off to get his focus from it. 

“Okay, but I don’t want you to lie to me and be secretly tired.” Gord sat up and leaned in to kiss him. “Have I told you that you look good to me?” He spoke again when he pulled away. He knew the other man was self-conscious at times with his appearance as he aged. Winston smiled back wide, that was the smile that Gord loved to see. 

“You always look good, Gord.” Winston replied and kissed the man back. The two laughed as they kissed again, “I’m surprised someone as good as you wants to be with someone like me.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else.” The ranger answered and gave a kiss again, this time Winston felt a little more in it. It could have been in his mind, but Winston returned it with more as well. They just continued to kiss deeply, pulling away when air was needed. “I can tell you’re not too tired, huh.” The ranger smiled as he scooted to close the gap between them, seeing the small tenting beginning to happen with the man next to him. 

“What do you want me to do?” Gord asked for his husband’s permission to just touch him, just the sight of the thin sheets raised made Gord squirm in arousal. Just looking into those eyes the ranger knew what he wanted as he sealed those lips with a kiss once again as his hand trailed down to the sheets to feel the warmth from them. He heard the small moan escape into their kiss, as his fingers danced over the warmth in the sheets, running a thumb over the slightly dampening fabrics. They broke the kiss, Winston leaned back on his pillow while Gord slipped the sheets down as well as helping the member free from the boxers. 

“There he is.” Gord gave a breathy whisper into Winston’s ear, leaving a dark purple mark on the neck. Then fixed his eyes on the reddening head as he slipped a hand over the skin, exposing it. “I think I’ll give him a kiss too…” 

The ranger moved his body to get closer and planted a gentle kiss to the tip, but the taste made Gord give a lap to it; drawing a loud moan from Winston as he began clawing at the sheets below him. Gord nuzzled against the length, feeling the hair around tickle at his nose. He gently rolled the two under the length enjoying the sounds it brought from Winston. He missed the taste and went back to licking the way back to the head and began sucking on him. Gord loved the feeling of his husband’s hands run through his pristinely combed hair, ruffling it up as he moved up and down the member. 

“Slow down Gord, I’m going to cum, eh…” Winston was able to get some words out as he felt himself already close, the weeks of abstaining were all coming out quicker than he had hoped for. Embarrassment that he wasn’t going to last much longer was overpowered when Gord gave those sucks and licks. He was like melting butter in Gord’s mouth, the feeling of losing himself came ever closer. “Oh-!” Winston cut his own words off as he just let his body do what it did naturally. Gord shut his eyes as he felt the thick fluid coat his tongue and upper mouth, to him this was his reward for doing a good job and he loved it. He didn’t want to let go until he was sure it was all out.

Winston heaved deeply as he felt the ranger give a few sucks to the over sensitive length before pulling it out, Gord smiled wide as he came back to eye level with the other man. They smiled as they kissed again, rolling in the sheets well into the night. “I love you, Gord.” Winston chimed as he pulled the ranger close. 

“I love you, Winston.” He answered back, gaining another kiss from the man.

~~~~~

“Come by for a job or just a visit?” the old Possum Lodge leader, Red Green, asked. His husky voice seemed to be filled with the same enthusiasm as he always had. He only became excited when things started going his way without Harold around. The mismatched suspendered man scratched his leg as he walked around the ’85 Plymouth Voyager parked in front of him on the grass, he had collected as many as he could from Dalton.

“No, just stopping by for a visit.” Winston stood watching as the man before him circled the van a few times, picking at the wood siding trying to find a weakness. 

“Don’t you have Gord to talk to?” Red asked as he found a spot on the paneling and began to tug at it. 

“I do, but I don’t know how to talk to him about the whole Mike thing.” Winston said and found a spot to sit in an old truck bed. Red stopped his pulling once he got one side panel off and looked at the man. 

“You’re acting like a real married man now Winston.” He continued to find a weakness on the other side of the van, “It’s natural to hide these sorts of things from the wife, or Gord, at this point.” 

“But I feel like something is gnawing at me for not, but if I tell him now after two weeks, I can just forget about it.” The smaller got up to help the older man pull the siding off the van. “It’s like what Anthony Anthony always said, ‘If you can’t be honest with others, how can you be honest to yourself?”

“You still read that stuff, Winston?” Red asked as they both freed the paneling from the car. The other man looked down in shame, he said he’d give up reading those self-help books, but he couldn’t help himself. Winston had been reading those books since the early 90’s, it was a tough habit to quit. “Look, all I think is do whatever feels right to you.”

“Whatever I do it feels wrong. I’m up a septic creek without a vacuum hose extension…” Winston helped carry the panels to a large pile of the siding Red had been collecting all day. “What are you doing with all these wood panels?” 

“Bernice wanted wood paneling in the living room, and the real stuff’s too expensive. So I figured no one liked the wood on these cars, why not put it to real use?” Red laughed as he opened the back to the possum van to take all the panels home and start construction.

Once all the material was in the van Red stuck his head out of the window, "Listen Winston. Here's a secret, start by talking about the little things and then bring it up like you didn't even know about it. Then Gord won't be angry at you for not knowing something, even though you already do."

"Isn't that lying?" he asked as the engine started in the van. 

"Yeah, but aren't you already lying?" Red said as he drove off.


End file.
